


SPN Challenge:-  Ball Games

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [88]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Drabble Challenge, word:-ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: wow:- throw.Toddler Sammy is successful for the first time in throwing a ball into the air. Dean is as proud as any mom. Weechesters.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	SPN Challenge:-  Ball Games

'Throw the ball, Sammy. Come on.'

Sam waddled forward on chubby little legs, the makeshift ball made from crushed-up old newspapers held together with strands of string, grasped between his outstretched hands.

The toddler had a concentrated frown on his face, trying to juggle the two challenges of keeping his precarious balance and the desire to follow Dean's directive.

With a straining pout, Sam tossed the flimsy ball into the air, a surprised look appearing on his face that he'd somehow succeeded in his intent.

But it was his big brother who let off a huge smile as he ran forward to catch it. 'You did it, kiddo.' '

'Sammy did it,' the toddler repeated in all seriousness.

Chucking the ball to the side, Dean hefted his brother up into his arms. 'You're gonna be a famous baseball pitcher when you grow up, Sam,' the older kid said proudly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Got to hand it to you, Sam. You throw a knife like nobody's business,' Dean said as he took in his brother's perfect hit to the werewolf's heart.


End file.
